Worm
The Worm is an object that has appeared in some of the games in the Rusty Lake series. It appears to be a common garden worm, and is used to feed animals and catch fish. Cube Escape: The Lake A worm is found in the locked upper cabinet compartment by the table. When it is placed on the fishhook as bait, it catches a Fish. Cube Escape: Theatre In the third play, "The Fish and The Parrot", a worm is hidden inside a black egg. When it is dropped onto a pan, the egg cracks open, revealing the worm, which is used to feed the Fish. After eating it the Fish floats away, ending the play. Rusty Lake: Roots In 1860, James Vanderboom is outside his new house. After being given a stick to hold and a stool to stand on, he manages to knock a bird's nest off the edge of the roof. A worm can be found next to the two planting pots, and is used to feed the crow that hatches out of the black egg inside the nest. After eating it, the crow flies away, revealing a green gem. In 1865, James has brought Mary to his house. After she is given a love letter from James, she moves closer to him, revealing a worm on the bench. It is fed to a crow perched on the tree to make it fly away, allowing the player to take a key. In 1924, Rose is trying to help her cousin Frank. Similar to before, the worm is found beside the two pots. This time, it is used as bait for a bear trap, which will eventually catch the Fish. which must be cooked and given to Frank to help him get him out of the well. Rusty Lake Paradise During the First Plague, Gerard Eilander wants a shrimp as a toll to open the front gates to the Island. Using a machete, the player cuts apart a large fruit and picks up a worm. The worm is given to David to use as bait on his fishing rod, and he catches a shrimp. During the Fourth Plague Gerard is found hiding in a boarded-up hole, with a worm by his feet. The worm is used as part of a deadfall trap to catch a sand piper. Lifting up a rock with a twig the worm is placed underneath, coaxing the sand piper to try and catch the worm. The rock falls and kills the bird, and its heart is ripped out by David. During the Tenth Plague, the player helps Gerard shoot an apple off of David's head. The apple is split open, with the worm inside. After the worm is fed to a chicken, it lays an egg which hatches into a chick that is then in turn fed to an owl. Gallery CrackedEggWithWorm.jpeg|The Worm in Cube Escape: Theatre. RootsWormPots.jpeg|The Worm in Rusty Lake: Roots. WormBench.jpeg|The Worm in Rusty Lake: Roots. WormParadise.png|The Worm in Rusty Lake Paradise. WormParadise2.png|The Worm in Rusty Lake Paradise. Category:Objects